El viaje a China
by Mei.Narusegawa
Summary: -Un fanfic en el que se ven los verdaderos amores- Todos los capítulos- merci


En la casa de los Tendo...  
  
Estimado Sr.Ranma Saotome:  
  
Nos enteramos de su erronéa visita a las fuentes de Juysenko.Por eso le hacemos llegar esta carta conforme le regalamos un vieje a China para poder sulucionar el problema que hubo.  
Solo podrán asistir gratuitamente 1 personas.  
Claro que si alguien más quiere ir solo tendrán que pagar 3.000 yens/persona.  
  
Ahora todo está aclarado.  
Pero aún hay un pequeño problemilla, para encontrar las fuentes termales tendreis que buscar las tres llaves que abren tres puertas.  
Dos de esas puertas contienen un premio cada una: Quien encuentre la llave roja: Un cerdito de hucha. La llave de color azul:una estancia gratis en el mejor restaurente de China.Y la llave de color amarilla: un frasco con agua curativa para el afectado que haya caído en las aguas de Jusyenko.  
  
Con estas palabras ya nos despedimos.  
Esperamos su visita.  
  
Jefe asistente de las aguas de Jusyenko.  
  
  
**********************************************  
-Ranma que pasa?  
  
-Que!?- Ah! Akane que haces aquí???  
  
-Es que Kasumi me dijo que te avisara para ir a almorzar.  
  
-Ahora voy.  
  
**********************************************  
  
*-cAPÍTULO 1-*: La desición  
  
-Ranma corre que vamos a llegar tarde!!!!  
  
-Ve tu Akane, hoy no voy a ir a l' instituto.   
  
-Ranma...,que le debe pasar? desde que recibió esa carta está muy raro.  
  
-Nabiki? , tu vienes?  
  
-Eh?! a sí. Venga vamos!  
  
***  
  
-Shampoo!?!?  
  
-Ni hao Ranma!!! -Me has venido a ver!!!  
  
-Hola Shampoo.  
  
Ranma tiró la carta que había recibido de forma que Shampoo con sus reflejos la cojiera.  
  
-Que es esto, Ranma???  
  
-Tu lee. -Dijo Ranma un poco serioso.  
  
-A ver...bla,bla,bla un viaje a las aguas termales?!?!? y el premio un frasco con agua de allí??!?!  
  
-Yo también he recibido una como esta!!!  
  
-Es perfecto Ranma!. Nos vamos a curar!  
  
-Si, pero piensa que no va a ser tan fácil, mira que pone más a bajo. Tendremos que encontrar la llave amarilla.  
  
-Bueno la encontraremos. -Dijo Shampoo muy decidida.  
  
-Si pero tu y yo solos??? Sabes lo grande que es aquello?  
-Necesitaremos más ayuda.  
  
-No estarás pensando en... -Dijo Shampoo estrujando un poquitín la carta.  
  
-Si. Ryoga, Mouse, mi padre , tu y yo.  
  
-Pero entonces Ranma...-Dijo Shampoo muy pensativa-... no vamos a tener el agua para todos.  
  
-Si ya lo sé. -Dijo Ranma.  
  
-Y también va a tenEr que venir otra persona....-Dijo Ranma con cara de "no hay remedio"  
  
-Quien!?!? ...No!!! ese viejo pervertido no!!!  
  
-Me llamabas señorita??!?! -  
  
Diciendo eso, Happossai se tiró en dirección a los pechos de Shampoo.  
Pero Shampoo pudo ver sus intenciones de una hora lejos, así que le dió una patada en toda la cara.  
  
-Ei!!! Ranma! Coge esto!!!   
  
-Ya me parecía que no tardarías en llegar...Ryoga.  
  
-Que es?! Otra carta! Asi que tu tambien has recibido una...  
  
***  
  
-Yo también! Hola querida Shampoo...  
  
-Mouse!!!...el que faltaba...-Dijo Shampoo agachando la cabeza...  
  
-De acuerdo así que solo falta mi padre no?-Dijo Ranma.  
  
-Si.-Deijeron todos los presentes.  
  
  
-Ranma pro aqui pone que podemos llevar a una persona con nosotros.  
  
-Si ya lo sé. -Dijo Ranma.  
  
-Eh! Ryoga donde vas?!?!?!?-Dijo Ranma  
  
-Es que no lo sabes Ranma!? Voy a invitar a Akane!!!-Dijo Ryoga.  
  
***  
  
Ranma les dijo a todos que se prepararan las cosas y escogieran a una persona para ir alli.  
Y que a las 8 de la mañana del día siguiente, estuvieran todos delante del instituto FURINKAN.  
  
-Akane...  
  
-Ah!, hola Ryoga!  
  
-Que te quería expliacar que...  
  
Y Ryoga se lo contó todo.  
  
-Vale, voy a prepararme las maletas.  
  
-Porque Ranma no me lo ha pedido??? -Pensaba Akane mientras preparaba la maleta.  
-A quien habrá escogido Ranma?  
  
***  
  
-Papá?! Recibiste ya la carta no?!?!  
  
-Zzz...  
  
-Toma esto!  
  
-Au!!! está caliente!!! -Si ya recibí la carta!!!  
  
-Y se puede saber a quien invitarás???  
  
-A Soun, claro.  
  
-Perfecto pues ve preparándote la maleta.  
  
-Y tu Ranma a quien has invitado???  
  
Mientras Genma y Ranma tenían esa conversa Akane no pudo evitar oirla.  
  
-No se! Ryoga ya se me ha adelantado, quería invitar a Akane pero...  
  
-Voy a invitar a Ukyo.  
  
-Vale Ranma bueno pues venga prepárate!.  
  
-Papá hemos quedado a las 8 añana delante el instituto.  
  
***  
  
Akane al oir que invitaria a Ukyo no pudo evitar soltar unas lagrimillas...  
  
-POM, POM, POM!!!  
  
-Akane puedo entrar?!  
  
-Si entra Ranma.  
  
-Era para que me ayudaras a hacer cuentas.  
  
-Cuentas de que?  
  
-Saber quien invita a quien haber si quedan invitaciones o no.  
  
-Bueno.  
  
-A ver Shampoo invita a su Abuela Colone.  
-Ryoga...te va a invitar a ti.  
  
-Y tu Ranma a quien vas a invitar?  
  
-...a Ukyo.  
  
-Y mi padre al tuyo.  
  
-Y ya solo va a quedar Mouse  
  
-Que va a invitar a Happossai.  
  
-Que?!?!? ese pervertido?!??!  
  
-Si.-Dijo Ranma.  
  
-Pero tu tranquila que...  
  
Diciendo eso Ranma le puso la mano en el hombro de Akane y le dijo al oido:  
  
-Pero tu tranquila que yo te voy a cuidar...  
  
-Buenas noches Akane.  
  
Akane oyendo esas palabras no le salió ni la palabra buenas noches.  
Pero se tranquilizó mucho.  
Se puso el pijama, entró en la cama, cogió su peluche, lo abrazó diciendo...Ranma.  
  
  
*-Capítulo 2-*: El viaje  
  
Todos se despertaron a las 7 de la mañana.  
Se vistieron y cogieron sus maletas.  
  
-Cuidaos mucho!!! -Decían Kasumi y Nabiki.  
  
-Lo haremos.-dijeron los 4.  
  
-Venga marchemos ya estoy impaciente por llegar a China!!! -Decía Ranma.  
  
-Si!!! -Dijeron todos mientras levantaban el brazo!  
  
Llegaron al sitio acordado: el instuto Furinkan.  
Allí estaban todos con sus respectivas parejas, hasta Ryoga y todo.  
  
Todos partieron hasta donde habían acordado: los baños públicos. Allí estaría el jefe de Jusyenko.  
También les esperaría un carro para 10 personas justas.  
  
Cuando llegaron subieron al carro, ahora les esperaba un largo viaje.  
Pero por suerte habían traído refuerzos, comida..., mantas...  
  
-Que contenta estoy de poder ir con tres chicas preciosas!!!  
  
-Callate viejo verde! -Dijeron a la vez Ryoga y Ranma.  
  
-Bueno ahora cuando lleguemos nos vamos a dispersar en 5 grupos de dos.  
  
-Y como vamos a hacer con las parejas???-Dijeron Genma y Soun.  
  
-Yo las dejaría como están, o sea como hemos tenido que escoger...  
  
Oyendo estas palabras Akane se puso un poco triste y agachó la cabeza...  
Ranma vió la tristeza que había en Akane...  
Y como el le había dicho que la cuidaria de todo peligro...  
  
-No. Vamos a canviarlas.  
  
-Vamos a canviar algunas.  
  
-Pienso que Ryoga como no tiene mucho sentido de la orientación tendría que ir con Ukyo.  
-Shampoo con Mouse.  
-Y Colone con Happossai.  
-Los padres igual, juntos.  
  
-Y Akane y yo juntos.  
  
Todos tenían un poco de rábia acumulada por las decisiones acordadas por Ranma.  
Pero a él le daba igual.  
  
Ranma le dijo al oido a Akane:  
  
-Y a te dije que te cuidaria.  
  
Akane se sonrojó un poco. Y Ryoga pudo captar su sonrojamiento por Ranma.  
  
Todos se quedaron dormidos despues de 3 horas de viaje. Aun les quedaban 2 o 3 horas mñas de viaje.  
  
Ranma se despertó y vio que Akane estaba un poco incomoda. Así que le rodeó a Akane con su brazo.  
Akane pudo notar más comodidad. Así que sonrió.  
  
-Ya hemos llegado!-Dijo el jefe de Jusenkyo.  
  
-Es verdad!!!  
  
Todos salieron del carro y pudieron ver ese paisage tan hermoso.  
No hacía muy buen tiempo.  
Sonaron unos reámpagos.  
Se pusoa llover. Per iban todos preparados. Todos llebaban paraguas.  
  
-Ven Akane yo te protegeré de la lluvia.-Dijo Ryoga.  
  
Akane no tuvo más remedio que ir con Ryoga.  
  
Como el viaje se les hizo muy pesado, estaban cansados. Y tenían hambre. Así que Ukyo empezó a preparar algo para comer.  
  
Después de comer prepararon todos una tienda de campaña y se distribuyeron los sitios para dormir.  
  
-Tengo una idea porque no duermo yo con las chicas por si pasa algo y...  
  
-No!!! Viejo verde!!!  
  
-Nosotras vamos a dormir solas. Una tienda de campaña para chicas y otra para chicos-Dijo Shampoo.  
  
-Pero si tu Ranma te quieres venir... para protegernos...  
  
-No gracias si la tienda está al lado yo ya os oiré si os pasara algo jeje.  
  
Así fue, los chicos en una tienda y las chicas en otras.  
Pasó la noche. Todo fue bien. Bueno para las chicas no tanto ya que no pudieron descansar tanto con los ronquidos de los chicos.  
  
-Buenos días chicas que tal???-Dijeron Soun y Genma.  
  
-Bien. Buenos días.  
  
-Chicas vamos a tener que dutxarnos.-Dijo Ukyo.  
  
-Vale. Pero donde??? -Diejron Akane y Shampoo.  
  
-Yo antes he visto un manantial muy grande de aguas termales.  
  
-Vale pues vamos a coger las cosas.  
  
-Donde vais Akane??? -Preguntó Ranma.  
  
-Vamos a bañarnos a las aguas termales.  
  
-De acuerdo. Os esperaremos.  
  
-Que vaya bien.  
  
-Gracias.  
  
Todas las chicas cogieron las toallas, el jabón y la ropa de repuesto.  
Llegaron al manatial. Se quitaron la ropa y se sumergieron en el agua.  
  
-Mmm...que bien se estás aqui. -Decía Shampoo.  
  
-Si tienes razón.-Dijeron las demás..  
  
Mientras en el campamento, donde estban los chicos, Ranma estaba preocupado porque no encontraba a Happossai en ningun sitio.  
  
-Que pasa Ranma!?   
  
-Que buscas?  
  
-Ryoga has visto al maestro Happossai?  
  
-No...un momento!, no estaras pensando lo mismo que yo?!?!?! -Saltó Ryoga  
  
-No me digas que ha ido tras las chicas?!?!?  
  
Ranma,Mouse y Ryoga fueron corriendo hacia las aguas termales.  
  
-Akane??!??!?!-Chillaba Ranma.  
  
Por fin llegaron pero pensaron que no podían entrar porque si las chicas vieran que estaban alli los chicos, pensarían mal.  
  
-Yo entraré! -Dijo Ranma  
  
-YA! Y poruqe tu?!!?? -Dijeron los demás.  
  
-Porque yo tambien soy chica.!-Diciendo esto Ranma se tiró agua fría por encima y entró.  
  
-Ranma!!! que haces aqui???  
  
-Hola, es que no es lo que pensais. Es que no encontramos a Happossai.  
  
En ese momento Akane oyó un ruido que venía de detrás de los matarroles.  
Se puso de pié y cogió el cubo donde tenían todos los jabones... y lo tiró hacia allí.  
  
-Au!!!  
  
-Quien eres?!- Dijo Ranma  
  
-Sal de allí!!!  
  
-Está bien ya salgo!!!  
  
-Ves lo que os dije! El maestro! -Dijo Ranma.  
  
-Bueno ahora ya nos vamos.  
  
Ranma y el maestro se fueron.  
  
Akane se acabó de bañarse y fue a dar un paseo.  
Las demás chicas se dirijieron hacia el campamento.  
  
-Tengo que intentar encontrar la llave amarilla para que Ranma se pueda curar. -Dijo Akane.  
  
-Donde puede estar...  
  
  
  
*-Capítulo 3-*: ¿!Akane donde estas!?  
  
-Ranma ya hemos llegado!!!  
  
-Perfecto!, pero y.. Akane?!?!  
  
-Fue a dar una vuelta...  
  
-Y la habeis dejado ir sola???!!!??? -Dijo Ranma muy preocupado.  
  
***  
  
-A ver por aqui se encuentro la llave...  
  
En ese momento se oyeron unos ruidos detrás de los matorrales.  
  
-Quien anda allí?!  
  
-Maestro es usted?? -Dijo Akane muy asustada...  
  
El ruido aun continuaba...cada vez más cerca de Akane...hasta que...  
  
Alguien salió de entre las ramas y envolvió a Akane y se la llevó a cuestas.  
  
-AH!!! Déjame, por favor, déjame.  
  
-Ranma!!!!! -Chillaba Akane.  
  
Mientras en la otra punta del campamento Ranma oyó el grito de Akane.  
  
-Habeis oído esto?! -Dijo Ranma.  
  
-No el que?! -Dijeron todos.  
  
-Ranma estás demasiado estresado, ven déjame que te haga unos masages.-Dijo Shampoo arropandóse hacia el.  
  
-No. Voy a buscar a Akane.  
  
  
  
***  
  
-Quien eres tu? Porque me has raptado?  
  
-Mairin, come esto te lo he preparado yo.  
  
-Yo no me llamo MAIRIN! Me llamo Akane.  
  
-No quieres comer?! pues cuando tengas hambre, ya comerás! entonces te quedarás aquí encerrada.  
  
Akane se veía encerrada en una celda, donde un chico jovencito la confundía con una chica llamada Mairin.  
  
***  
  
-Ranma que haces?! -Preguntaron todos  
  
-Voy a buscar a Akane! No pienso dejarla sola en un sitio como este.  
  
-Vosotros quedaos aqui y encontrad las llaves.  
  
-Ranma...  
  
-Adiós.  
  
Mientras Ranma fue en busca de Akane. No parava de pensar en ese día que le dijo: "Tranquila yo te protegeré".  
  
-Que estúpido soy, como pude despistarme así.  
  
-Tengo que encontrarla sea como sea.  
  
-Eh! Ranma!  
  
-Nosotros tambien vendremos contigo!!!   
  
-Menos Happossai, Colone y vuestros padres. Nosotros vendremos con vosotros que pasaría si necesitaras ayuda?  
  
-Gracias chicos.  
  
-Entonces haremos grupos.  
  
-Ryoga y yo iremos juntos. Y tu Mouse encárgate de Shampoo y Ukyo.  
  
-De acuerdo Ranma.  
  
***  
  
-Ryoga vamonos no tenemos que perder más tiempo.  
  
-Oye Ranma...porque haces esto por Akane?  
  
-No es momento de charlar!  
  
-Tienes razón.  
  
***  
  
-Mairin, ya has comido?  
  
-Como te lo tengo que decir?! Me llamo Akane.  
  
-Sigues igual que antes no??!! -Dijo ese joven.  
  
-Tu quien eres? -Dijo Akane  
  
-Me llamo Saki Asaka. Y soy el príncipe de este reino y tu vas a ser mi futura esposa.  
  
-Que!!?!? --Dijo Akane  
  
-No, yo no seré tu esposa.  
  
-La llave! la tiene él. La lleva colgada del cuello. Será esa la llave amarilla?!-Pensaba Akane.  
  
-Saki!? -Esa llave...  
  
-Ah! esto...? es una llave muy importante es una herencia. Se dice que aquell que se case conmigo obtendrá esa llave.Abre una cueva donde allí hay un frasco de agua curativa, para aquellos que cayeron en las aguas termales.  
  
-Eso quiere decir que si me caso contigo...  
  
-Vas a obtener la llave.-Dijo Saki.  
  
***  
  
Mientras tanto Ranma y Ryoga buscaban a Akane.  
Por elcamino encontraron una roca en la que decía en chino antiguo:  
  
"En la cueva de la cima, se encuentra la princesa."  
  
Más abajo de la roca estaba traducido en japonés. Gracias a este mensage ya sabían donde tenían que ir.  
  
  
-Vamos Ryoga no tenemos que perder más tiempo. -Decía Ranma.  
  
***  
  
Soun y Genma ya habían encontrado la llave azul. Así que ya tenían una cena en el mejor restaurante.  
  
Pero la importante era la llave amarilla. Y de momento solo Akane sabía donde estaba.Y solo ella sabía lo que tenía que hacer para tenerla.  
  
  
*-Capítulo 4-*: ¿Habrá boda?  
  
-Mairin?, ponte esto , haber como te queda.  
  
-Que es esto? -Preguntaba Akane.  
  
-El vestido de novia.  
  
-...- Ranma...  
  
-Quien es Ranma? -Preguntó Saki.  
  
-Es una persona muy importante para mi...-Mientras decía esto Akane, le caían 2 lagrimillas.  
  
-La boda será mañana a las 8 de la tarde.  
  
-Tan pronto?!?!?-Preguntó Akane  
  
-Si querida.  
  
-En cuanto tu y yo nos casemos, podrás obtener la llave.  
  
***  
  
Mientras tanto Shampoo, Mouse y Ukyo encontraron un árbol por el camino en el que había una inscripción en la que decía: La cueva está cerca, y la princea también.  
No sabían a que se refería ese mensage, pero era importante, eso lo sabían.  
Por el camino se encontraronm con Ranma y Ryoga.  
  
-Eh! Chicos habeis encontrado algo??? -Decía Ranma  
  
-Hola,no. Solo hemos encontrado una inscripción que...  
  
Solo nos falta encontrar la cueva.  
  
-Mirad!!! No será aquella que está en la cima de esa montaña??-Decía Ukyo.  
  
-Si!!! Será esa. Seguro!!!.  
  
-Vamos!!!  
  
***  
  
Mientras:  
  
-Señorita Mairin... venga vamos a la dutxa...debe purificarse...  
  
-...- si...  
  
-Ahora vístase para la boda, tenga aqui tiene el vestido.  
  
-Cuando acabe venga que la peinaré.  
  
***  
  
Ranma y compañía pudieron entrar dentro la cueva, donde más adentro pudieron ver una puerta de un palacio.  
En el que todos pensaban que allí se encontraria Akane.  
Todos los chicos usaron sus fuerzas para abrir la puerta.  
Se dispersaron por el palacio. Habían miles de puertas.  
  
-Cual podrías estar Akane?  
  
-Akane!?!?!?! -Chilló Ranma.  
  
-Ranma?!!?? -He oido a Ranma. ha venido a buscarme, seguro...  
  
-Señorita por favor solo son imaginaciones suyas...  
  
-Venga entre por aqui allí encontrará al señor Saki.  
  
Akane fue conducida hacia una puerta enorme, donde allí a la otra punta de la puerta estaba el chico con quien tenía que contraer matrimonio.  
  
-Que guapa estás Mairin...  
  
-Estas preparada???  
  
En ese momento Ranma entró en la habitación donde se iba a celebrar la boda...  
  
  
-Akane!!!!  
  
-Ranma!!!  
  
-Que haces??!!! -Dijo Ranma  
  
-Porque estás vestida de novia???  
  
-Así que este chico es Ranma...-Dijo Saki.  
  
-Así es y tu quien eres???-Dijo Ranma  
  
-Soy el futuro marido de Mairin.  
  
-Mairin??? esa es Akane, MI PROMETIDA!!!  
  
-Ranma...  
  
-Ranma si me caso con el podré conseguir la llave que lleva colgada en su cuello, es la llave amarilla. Volverás a ser un hombre para siempre!!!  
  
-No! No dejaré que te cases con el!!! ESo jamás!  
  
-Y que vas a hacer????!- Mocoso estúpido!  
  
-A quien llamas mocoso...?!  
  
Ranma se tiró encima de él y empezaron a pelear...  
Mientras los demás estaban buscando aun la habitación donde se encontraba Ranma. Hasta que lo consiguieron. También se encontraron con Soun y los demás.  
  
Colone pudo crear una barrera en la que Saki no podía tocar a Ranma, pero Saki como era suficientemente listo cogió a Akane del brazo y la tiró hacia a ella.  
  
-Akane!!!  
  
-Ranma!!!  
  
Akane estiró la llave que colgaba del cuello de Saki y la tiró hacia Ranma. El conjuro de Colone no pudo aguantar más.  
  
Ranma se volvió a Saki y continuaron peleandose.Akane se interpuso en la pelea, y Saki le pegó una buena bofetada...  
Eso Ranma no le gustó para nada así que su fuerza aumentó el doble y pudo dejar inconsciente a Saki.  
  
-Akane estas bien!?!??!-Decía Ranma  
  
-Ranma... ten esto es la llave. Ya la he conseguido...  
  
-Akane...  
  
Saki despertó y entonces hizo crear un tornado provocando una explosión.  
  
-Chicos vámonos!!!-Dijeron Ryoga y Shampoo  
  
Akane fue tras la llave que estaba en el suelo, hasta que hubo otra explosión...  
  
-Akane?!?!? -Dijo Ranma.  
  
Ranma cogió a Akane y se la llevó fuera.  
  
-Pero Ranma..la llave...  
  
-Deja la llave, Akane!!!  
  
-Tenemos que salir de aqui, sino esto explotará.  
  
Ranma cogió a cuello a Akane y se la llevó con los demás.  
  
Todos pudieron quedarse a salvo, llegaron hasta el carro de vuelta...  
  
-Ranma...pero porque no pudiste coger la llave?  
  
-Para que transformarme en hombre si tu no estarías conmigo...si hubiese habido esa explosión y tu estuvieras dentro...  
  
-Ranma...  
  
-Akane...yo...  
  
-Te quiero.  
  
-Ranma...yo también.  
  
***********************************  
  
Al final solo pudieron establecer una cena en el restaurante.  
  
Y una cosa muy importante, Ranma y Akane pudieron econocieron su amor por ellos dos.  
Al día siguiente:  
  
-Ranma devuelveme eso!!!!  
  
-No quiero!!!  
  
-Es mi almuerzo!!!! -Chillaba Akane.  
  
-No! Ahora es mío!!!  
  
-Ya están otra vez como siempre!!! -Dijeron todos.  
  
  
  
  
  
***Fin*** 


End file.
